James
James is a handyman who fixes people's plumbings. He is one of the strongest customers. He seems to like fajita peppers, as he orders three in Papa's Taco Mia! and also he orders in Hot Doggeria. He works for Papa's Cupcakeria along with Willow. Flipdeck Info James is a handyman for hire who can handle everything from plumbing problems to roof repair. He is kept very busy by Papa Louie, who calls James whenever something needs repair in one of Papa’s many restaurants and properties. Sometimes, his job can be quite hazardous. Once, James was kidnapped by Sarge while unclogging a sink in Wally’s Apartment. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4x Sausages *8x olives *Cooked 3/8 *Cut in 4 slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *3 Medium Burgers *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia *Hard *Steak *Peppers *Cheese *Guacamole *Peppers Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake with bacon mix *4x butter *Pancake with bacon mix *4 butter *Maple syrup His drink *Coffee in large cup with sugar Papa's Wingeria *8x spicy garlic wings *4x cheese cubes *Ranch dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage * Hoagie * Fajita Veggies * Onions * Marinara * Large Fizzo * Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD *Bun *3 Medium Patties *Bacon *Bun Papa's Cupcakeria Cupcake 1 *Liner B *Chocolate Batter *White Frosting *Chocolate Syrup *Sprinkles *Cherry Cupcake 2 *Liner B *Chocolate Batter *White Frosting *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Papa's Next Chefs 2011: In Pineapple Division Round 1, he won to Gremmie. In Pineapple Division Round 2, he won to Doan. In Pineapple Division Round 3, he won to Timm. In Pineapple vs. Wild, he won to Taylor. In the finals, he lost to Cooper. 2012: In Blueberry Division Round 1, he won to Matt Neff. In Blueberry Division Round 2, he lost to Taylor. 2013: In Dr. Cherry Division Round 1, he won to Cletus. In Dr. Cherry Finals, he won to Tony. He made first place in the Dr. Cherry division. In the semi finals he beat Timm and won against Matt into being the next chef. Trivia *James is the only customer in Burgeria to not order any toppings. In the customers chart, his favorite toppings list is blank. In the HD version, he orders bacon with his patties. *His chest is buffed out a little. *If you look at his eyes closely they look a little angry. *He works as a handyman but he competed in Papa's Next Chefs, and even won. *In Wingeria when Chuck, Mandi, or Custom Worker is on the bus to Starlight city James is seen on the bus. Gallery James.png|James File:Perfect_James.png File:Jamesperfectorder.jpg|"I can perfectly perceive the smell of the peppers! So delicious!" File:Papa-Taco-Mia.jpg|James gets a stomach ache File:Triple_peppers.png|James's Taco Mia order. He loves peppers! File:WHERE_IS_HIZ_TOPPINGZ.png|No toppings? File:Q.jpg Perfect James.jpg Division winners2.jpg|James Won! James is pleased.PNG|James is pleased? Screenshot 5.png|Willow VS Utah / James VS Matt!!! James & Willow.jpg|James and Willow won! PNC13 Winners.jpg|James and Willow won Paps Next Chef 2013 Sneak peak cupcakeria.jpg|James outside of Cupcakeria along with Prudence, Timm, Cletus, Gino, and Carlo Romano. Willow and James in Cupcakeria.PNG|James inside Papa's Cupcakeria James Grading his Cupcake.PNG|James Grading his Cupcake Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:People that are skinny Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Cupcakeria